


Sweet x Tooth

by Satsuki42



Series: Monster! Phantom Troupe AU [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Biting, Candy, Halloween, M/M, Monster! AU, Monster! Phantom Troupe AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsuki42/pseuds/Satsuki42
Summary: Monster! AU: Chrollo is a shapeshifter who has turned into a vampire, and Shalnark is a succubus.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Shalnark
Series: Monster! Phantom Troupe AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/861668
Kudos: 9
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it





	Sweet x Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LtFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtFaust/gifts).



In an industrial apartment, which a myriad of tall heaps of ancient leather-bound books, scattered everywhere on the floor, tables, chairs and every free surface, together with countless other old, precious objects, much like rare flowers in a barren field, had managed to turn into a sort of antique shop disguised as a house, the light from a golden chandelier suddenly went off. Even if he could do without, and he didn’t need it more than he did all the gorgeous and useless treasures that had flooded his flat throughout the years, he still loved reading by candlelight. Now, though, and even as a vampire, it was high time he forced himself to go to bed; in the blink of an eye, it was already six in the morning. 

Chrollo had barely lied down and closed his eyes, when suddenly he felt something heavy weighing on his upper body.  
\- Really, Shal? I haven’t even tried to sleep yet... -  
He said, an amused smirk on his lips, even before opening his eyes again, which eventually he did just to find himself face to face with nothing less than the blond succubus. As for Shalnark, he was comfortably lying on his boss’s torso, sitting astride on his lap and leaning with both his forearms on the other’s chest, resting his cheeks on his hands.  
\- I was hungry, and you’re my favorite food, after all.  
Besides, you take far too long to fall asleep... -  
He replied, pouting a little too dramatically before he rolled over and out of the bed, landing with grace on his bare feet, all in one smooth motion. He then proceeded to make himself at home, helping himself to the remains of the candy the Phantom Troupe had handed out to the children of Meteor City for Halloween as he casually strolled around the room, inspecting it. Chrollo slowly sat up and considered his friend’s behaviour with curiosity, yet understanding in his eyes. Since it was by now almost dawn, and most humans had long gone to sleep, it only made sense if Shalnark was hungry, as it was way past his usual “dinner" time.  


\- But if you’re not in the mood, then... -  
Shalnark went on, pretending to withdraw his request, but in fact he made no sign of wanting to leave, nor he ever finished his sentence claiming he would. It was clear to Chrollo he just wouldn’t give up until he either got what he had asked for or a straight up “no”. In case of a negative answer, though, the leader knew he would never see the end of it, as his succubus friend could be quite touchy whenever, however rarely, things didn’t work out the way he had intended.  
\- Then what, are you going to eat all the candy? -  
He teased him; he wasn’t actually averse to the idea of accepting his friend’s suggestion, not at all, but he just wasn’t going to promptly oblige and give him what he wanted either, like everyone else did. Who was the boss, after all? And who was being a little too cheeky?  
\- Why not? If it’s all I’m getting tonight, then I may as well do it. -  
Shalnark said, stuffing a lollipop as well as other candy into his mouth at once and cozily leaning with his back against a wall, as if to further remark he was practically putting down roots there until his boss would either humour him or, highly unlikely, kick him out.  


At last, taking his time, Chrollo stood up, made his way to Shalnark and, with the lightest sigh, he snatched the half-eaten lollipop right from between his lips and held it out of his reach, then he reproached him, even if with a benevolent tone and a small grin:  
\- You’re going to die of hunger if you suffocate humans with your weight before you can even absorb their energy. Also, you’re not going to be able to fly anymore if you get too heavy. -  
Last but not least, if Shalnark was already restless to begin with - because of the excessive amount of energy he drained from slumbering humans - then how much more so would he become if he got a sugar rush? Could sleep demons even get a sugar rush? Anyway, for a change, Chrollo had no intention to investigate the matter, as his friend was already quite a handful just the way he was. In truth, he was fond of him, very much so, but still it was a fact he was difficult to deal with. 

Indeed, Shalnark had barely drawn breath to retort when suddenly Chrollo cut him off, his smirk widening in anticipation:  
\- And then, who said I’m not in the mood?  
To be honest, I’m quite hungry too. -  
He whispered, then he put the lollipop between his slightly parted lips in turn and crushed it with his fangs, all the while staring intently at his friend, causing the succubus to let out a small gasp, half surprised half delighted; it was such a spontaneous reaction Chrollo had no doubt he had inadvertently put an end to Shalnark’s act. Indeed, unlike most of his species, while he found humans utterly unattractive, except for their energy, rather than alluring, he had made playing cute and innocent his strength, and he was so good at it he didn’t even need to use his powers to actually control people most times. On top of it, he was also a smooth talker, so it was a piece of cake for him to wrap anyone who was attracted to him around his finger. Well, everyone but Chrollo. 

As soon as he realized his wish was finally about to be granted, moreover with such a pleasant addition to it, Shalnark returned his boss’s smile with one of his own, barely concealing a thrill of excitement.  
\- I know, right? Why did we even bother with candy, when we can both have something much sweeter⁓  
He proposed, casting an impish glance at Chrollo before tilting his head to the side and eagerly closing his eyes; he didn’t need to move his clothes aside, since when in Meteor City he only wore short sleeveless tunics which left his whole back and most of his chest and limbs exposed. On his left thigh, partly peeking out under the hem of his garments, the twelve-legged spider signaling his belonging to the Phantom Troupe. Since he could change some parts of his body whenever he crossed the dream realm, being in a narrow space, Shalnark had manifested without his wings; this allowed the leader to trap him against the wall he had been leaning on, firmly holding him by his hips, pressing then his own body against his. Chrollo indulged in brushing the soft, pale skin with his fingers and his lips then, when he believed his friend had grown distracted enough, he suddenly buried his fangs into his neck, drawing a loud, pleased moan from him. Shalnark had wasted no time in pulling his boss even closer, partly undoing his black silk nightgown as he caressed and lightly dragged his nails along his chest and his stomach, but once he felt his teeth sink into him, he soon melted like chocolate into his embrace; had he not been stuck between the wall and the other’s body, he would probably have collapsed to the floor, his limbs turned into jelly by pleasure. It was only with a great amount of effort that Chrollo eventually tore himself away from him: to humans, or formerly human vampires, demon blood tasted horribly, but to him, Shalnark’s was probably his next favorite thing after chocolate pudding. For how far-fetched it could sound, he thought its taste was quite reminiscent of his friend’s nature: it was just one step short of sickeningly sweet, but somehow it also felt so subtle, so elusive it left an impression close to that of a pleasant dream. If he had been asked to compare it to something more concrete, he would definitely have chosen candy-floss, maybe because it also recalled the softness of his skin, or the pastel colour of the clothes he liked to wear. 

The two of them exchanged a quick glance, and it was immediately clear to both how none of them could by now settle for just stopping there. Since he was already halfway done, Shalnark just hastily undid his belt and removed his nightgown, and the same did Chrollo with his tunic: not only both wanted more, but they also wanted it as soon as possible. Less than half a minute later, both sets of underwear were thrown aside too. Chrollo grabbed Shalnark’s thighs and lifted him up, if only to push him up against the wall: his fingers plunged into the flesh, right where the spider tattoo was, and once again his fangs sank into the other’s neck, to the opposite side this time. The sleep demon let out another loud cry of pleasure, and his legs and arms wrapped tightly around the vampire’s waist and shoulders, pulling him even closer. Despite how eager they both were, the leader was still gentle and careful when he started to thrust into his subordinate; this, though, was all he could do holding back, since soon enough he found himself both ramming him into the wall and leaving a trail of bite marks all over his neck, shoulders and chest. Even if a vampire’s fangs injected a substance that numbed the pain and soothed the victim, actually making being bitten a pleasant feeling, a human would probably still have suffered from so many puncture wounds, or at the very least fainted from losing so much blood. Shalnark, on the other hand, was anything but in pain, or spent, since he too was draining a great deal of energy from Chrollo; had they not reached a point where they would both be too full, they could - and would - have gone on all morning. Needless to say, a human would have felt quite sick, maybe even fallen ill in the shapeshifter’s place, too. If the sleep demon was deeply enjoying the sensation of being pressed between the warmth of his lover’s body and the cold brick wall, the vampire was instead absorbed by that of having his boyfriend so tightly wrapped around himself, in more than just one way; both, though, were equally delighted for being as close to one another as they could get, their beings almost fused together. One with his lips, one hiding his face against the other’s neck, their sighs and moans reverberated throughout the room, mixing together, and quite curiously with the classical music played by a valuable gramophone too. At such a rate, it didn’t take both long to come, but just before they did, they exchanged a passionate, yet somehow tender kiss, one that had the most unusual taste of blood, and sugar. 

When he was free to move again, Shalnark lazily slid down along the wall until he ended up sitting on the wooden floor, and Chrollo practically threw himself on the ground beside him. They could at least have fetched some of their clothes, or lied much more comfortably on the bed, but by now none of them cared about being naked, or sleeping, at all. On the contrary, they had retained the habit of sitting down side by side at night, being it to gaze at the sky, reading or watching something together, from when they were children. Things had surely changed and evolved between them since then, very much so, but the fact they were completely comfortable around each other had always stayed the same.  
\- I swear, mortals have no idea what they’re talking about when they say someone is “a snack”. /You/ are a snack, if I say so myself. -  
Shalnark declared with a breathless giggle, resting then his head on Chrollo’s shoulder and hugging him a little tighter. The leader couldn’t see his face, but he could still tell he was smiling warmly at him, and he couldn’t help but secretly do the same.  
\- Likewise. -  
The boss replied, grabbing a blanket from somewhere at arm’s reach to cover up the two of them; once he had made sure they were both cozily swaddled up in it, he also held his friend closer, softly ruffled his hair, and he leaned with his cheek on his head. If someone had walked in on them now, as they were sitting side by side on the floor under the same wool blanket and quietly whispering to one another as they watched the sun rising, they could never have told what they had been doing up until just a moment before. Well, maybe aside from the clothes and underwear scattered on the ground all around them...

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I finished it just in time, this time!  
> I hope you will enjoy this piece I have written with a customixed mix of Writober 2019 prompts (supernatural, comedy, Halloween, candy, wall sex and biting) kindly provided by fanwriter.it and chosen by my sweet @LtFaust.
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone, and thank you very much for reading! :)


End file.
